


#4- Desperate with a Friend or Lover

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Hux has to pee and Kylo enjoys it.





	#4- Desperate with a Friend or Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hux and Kylo are sort of friends/lovers? More like enemies with benefits but whatever. This also ended up being longer than expected. Oops.

Hux groaned as he got out of bed. Supreme leader had called him and Ren for a meeting in the middle of his sleep shift. Afterwards he would be on the bridge for his first shift and only hoped the meeting wouldn’t take too long so he could get a little rest. He hated being tired on the job. The red head threw on his uniform and slathered pomade into his hair in hopes of looking halfway presentable. He decided not to worry about polishing his boots for the meeting and went into the refresher. The second his belt was undone, the door swung open to reveal Kylo.

“I sense Supreme Leader’s anger. It’s best not to keep him waiting.” The arrogant asshole growled through his mask.

Ren hadn’t even bothered to knock before entering the general’s quarters and now wanted to usher him off to the holo-chamber before his morning piss. Hux hated that man more with each passing day.

On the way out the door Hux hastily fastened the buckle on his belt and followed his rival to the meeting. It took nearly all of his willpower both to not punch Kylo in the gut and to not piss himself when Supreme Leader’s booing voice echoed through the chamber before he was expecting it. The meeting proved to be dull however. Hux and Kylo were to give a report on the progress of the new Starkiller base and when it would be ready for use.

“It is functional,” Hux responded, trying not to appear terrified out of his wits, “We have yet to test it though, but theoretically it should work, sir.” He bowed his head and prayed his response was to the Supreme Leader’s liking.

The general felt a few drops slip through his control when the hologram’s voice boomed, “Good. You are to begin sending staff down immediately. There better be a test of the cannon before the end of the moon cycle.”

Kylo braced himself for his turn under Snoke’s scrutiny. “Your training is coming along well I presume? And that you continue to gather information about Skywalker?”

“Yes, master.” Ren replied, dropping to one knee.

“Then stand up boy. That’s all I need from you.” The hologram promptly shut off and left the room dead silent.

Kylo did as he was told and stood up. He had noticed the general’s state of discomfort throughout the meeting. He was fairly desperate himself, having rushed to the meeting before using the ‘fresher, but had his robes to hide it better. The general, on the other hand, had a noticeably darker patch on the top of his left thigh. Perhaps he should have some fun with the situation. “Your shift starts in one hour.” He mentioned as nonchalantly as possible.

“And your point is?” Hux glared.

“Join me in my quarters for breakfast. I can make you caf if you wish.”

Hux rolled his eyes. If there was anything Ren could do right it was cook, plus he never passed up an offer for caf. “Fine.” He said with a defeated sigh and followed Kylo out of the holo-chamber.

While Kylo was focused on the stove, the general took a seat on the couch. He’d never actually been to Ren’s private quarters before and found at least the main room to be surprisingly clean. He’d always pictured the commander as being too disorganized or too lazy to keep up his living space. Fortunately sitting made the immense pressure on his abdomen more bearable, though it helped that he wasn’t being scared to wits end by a self-proclaimed all powerful being who could kill him with a single thought. Hux never liked that Force stuff Ren and Supreme leader dabbled in. It had been and always would be unnerving. At the current moment though, Hux didn’t want to ask Ren where the ‘fresher was because it would mean admitting his weakness to his rival. Instead, he shoved the need aside and looked through the new messages on his data pad.

Meanwhile, Kylo had let his mind wander too far while preparing food for the general and himself. He made what he hoped was not an audible gasp when a warm wetness started creeping into his pants. The dark haired man quickly, and with some help from the Force, pinched off the flow. He lessened the Force grip on his crotch and moved two mugs down from a shelf. One hand continued to stir the tubers and egg substitute he was frying while the other poured hot caf into each cup.  He pushed some of the pan’s contents onto a plate then flew it over to Hux along with a mug. “Do you take anything in your caf?”

Hux shook his head no and looked at Ren’s cooking. Much better than the mess hall. A sip of caf wowed him even more until a wave of desperation froze him in place. The ginger tightly clenched his abdomen and tried to put up a calm act. He forgot one important thing though; Ren could hear all of his thoughts loud and clear.

Kylo smirked inwardly at Hux’s desperation. He grabbed his food and caf and took a seat on the couch next to the other man and tried to repress his own need to relieve himself. The commander was getting increasingly desperate. Rather than risk losing control in front of the general, and to subtly taunt him, he informed the general that he had to take care of something and would be right back.

Now that Kylo was out of the room, the general grabbed himself through his jodhpurs in an attempt to physically hold back the pent up urine. Hopefully whatever task had called Ren away took a while because he was afraid to let go for fear of his floodgates opening. Hux started frantically searching the room from his seat for somewhere he could at least let a little bit out. Not a lot, just enough so that he could make it to the nearest ‘fresher. There was the kitchen sink, but that would be too unsanitary for Kylo. There was the thin rug that covered the durasteel floor of the room, but it wouldn’t hold much and would be too noticeable. His eyes lingered on the potted tree in the corner of the room. It was a possibility.

Just as he was about to get up to make use of Kylo’s interesting taste in decor, Ren returned from his task. “What’s wrong? You seem stressed.” The commander asked nonchalantly even though he knew the answer.

“Nothing is wrong.” Hux responded, trying his hardest to remain calm.

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the other man. “Well, come here. I have something for you.”

Hux allowed himself to be pulled into the other room by Kylo. He was dragged through Ren’s bedroom to the ‘fresher. The general stood frozen in place as the other man removed his robes and boots. Without warning, Kylo backed Hux against the wall of the bath.

“Did you think I didn’t notice? You’re practically screaming it at the top of your lungs.” Kylo had the general pinned against the wall. A hand reached down to cup the redhead’s crotch through his jodhpurs. “I know you have to piss.”

Hux let out a groan and leaned back against the wall. He clenched his bladder as tight as possible as Kylo slowly dragged his hand upwards until it paused above his navel. A slight push made Hux cry out as a few drops spilled. Kylo’s hand drew farther up the man’s torso and held his face in one palm. “You look so much more attractive like this. Aroused and desperate as hell while still barely clinging to your dignity.”

The general’s face flushed even more at these words.  He had always found the commander attractive, he just never thought he would reciprocate those feelings. The dark haired man caught the freckled ear between his teeth. This elicited another groan from Hux.

Kylo smirked and moved his hand back to the red head’s crotch. His other hand rested on the man’s abdomen and pushed while simultaneously massaging the semi-hard cock of the general. An airy whine escaped Hux’s mouth as he gave in to Ren’s actions.

He first felt his briefs change from mildly damp to completely soaked. The thin fabric was nowhere near enough to contain the contents of his bladder. Piss almost instantly soaked through to his pants. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes when he felt it start to run down his legs. Kylo was still cupping and massaging his length through the drowned fabric. He surely would cum as soon as the stream was done.

Not that Hux had noticed, but Kylo was thoroughly enjoying the experience. He removed his hands to pull the general closer. He slipped his knee between the scrawny legs and moved him farther up his thigh. Kylo relished in the warm wetness that covered both their pants. He held back a groan when the wetness moved to his own, rock solid loins.

Hux’s moans reached their peak as his stream finally ceased. Kylo could feel Hux’s pleasure rip through him which brought his own end as well.

“Fuck you.” Hux whined.

Kylo smirked and whispered in his ear, “Gladly.” He pressed a kiss into the crook of the ginger’s neck. “Looks like you won’t be going to your shift today.”

The general was putty in Kylo’s hands as he stripped off the sodden clothing. He piled the uniform on the floor and began to remove his clothes as well. The soaked garments were placed into Ren’s laundry hamper for when the cleaning droid next came by. Kylo drew a hot bath for the two of them and sat down. He leaned against the wall so he could scoot Hux between his legs. Arousal be damned. It’s not like the general feeling his re-hardened penis would be anything new.  He knew the other man had feelings for him as well.


End file.
